


again - riren oneshot

by volleycatnika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleycatnika/pseuds/volleycatnika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again and again I loose you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	again - riren oneshot

Eren will admit, it took a while. 

It took a while for Eren to recognize his stormy grey eyes. 

It took a while for Eren to recognize his beautiful voice. 

It took a while for Eren to recognize his snide comments and sarcasm.

It took Eren a while to recognize Levi Ackerman. 

Eren has a good excuse for taking such a long time. After all, it is hard to recognize someone that is a mangled body. 

Levi Ackerman isn’t dead, but he was. He was dead multiple times. Each time his death was violent. His death was always a blood spraying, bone crushing affair. 

Most importantly, his death was always Eren’s fault. 

“They need you more,” Levi would whisper, before protecting Eren one last time. 

It drives Eren mad just how much and how little he remembers. He can remember so many of the details of Levi’s deaths that, if he were more artistic, he could paint them. But he can never remember the “them” Levi mentions. Who are they? Why is Eren more important to them than Levi? 

SCREAMING. 

The only thing Eren does, as Levi dies, is scream. 

Why doesn’t he move?

Why doesn’t he try to protect Levi? 

“What kind of idiot gets something as problem as simple as x+5y=78 wrong?” Levi asks Eren, as he “helps” Eren with his math homework. With a frustrated sigh, Eren erases his work. He uses too much pressure, and ends up ripping a hole in the paper. 

“That’s what you get for being a brat. You thought I was going to do the work for you, didn’t you?” Levis says with an amused chuckle.

Brat. 

How many times has Levi called Eren a brat over the years?

“No,” Eren mutters, all the while glaring at his ripped papers. “Well I can’t do my homework now...”  
“Damn I don’t have any tape... I’ll run to the store and get some,” Levi says, all the while rummaging throw his desk drawers. “I’ll be right back.”

But Levi doesn’t come right back. 

Levi doesn’t come back because it happens again. 

Levi gets hit by a car, and ends up becoming a mangled mess upon the pavement. 

Levi dies. 

Again. 

Again Eren screams. 

Die. 

Again.

Scream. 

Again.


End file.
